Heaven by your Side
by Shaz1
Summary: Song fic Jack and Ana finally admit what we all know!


Heaven by Your Side

By Shaz1

A Jack and Ana story of how much they complete each other

Please read and review!!

None of the characters in this story belong to me, sadly Disney have taken Jack away from me, the song lyrics aren't mine either they are by Azn Dreamers.

Heaven by Your Side

The pirate Captain stood at the helm of his first love, his beautiful Pearl. For so many years she had been the only thing that was important to him, the thing that completed him and truly made him feel that he belonged somewhere. He loved her with all his heart and would give his life for her, he squinted into the setting sun, the sky a picture of may colours, each blending together to create the landscape that he loved. He sighed deeply his eyes drifting across the deck to the other picture that he loved. He watched intently as one of his crew members stared out across the sea, her face glowing as the sun reflected off of her dark skin, her eyes shining as she stood exactly where she belonged. Jack didn't quite know when he had fallen in love with Anamaria, but as he looked at her his heart filled with emotions that previously only the sea had invoked in him. When she wasn't stood close to him his heart felt empty and incomplete. He knew that as he looked at her his face showed all the emotions that he felt inside, but somehow he didn't care. She made him feel whole, but more than that she made him feel human, he just wished that he could tell her.

_You and I cannot hide  
the love we feel inside_

The words we need to say

He sighed, he had never truly given himself to a woman, sure he had had lovers and women that he stayed with when he was in Tortuga, but he had never given his heart to anybody. In all honesty he had always been surrounded by people, but always been alone. He had known Ana was a third of his life, and at first she was a lover the same as the rest, only she was never really truly the same as the rest. She had guts and was braver than most men he had known, and boy could she sail. For years he would sail away but know that she was there, and time and time again she had proved it to him. He never really expected someone to mean what they said, yet when he had arrived on the port in front of her having just had his pearl taken, he was more broken than he had ever been- both physically and emotionally. She took him to her boat and cleaned him and nursed him. She had held him as he cried in delirium his wounds dirty and infected and his mind not his own- but she never held it against him. More though when he asked her to she gave him all that she had- she gave him her ship. She gave him her dream so that he could reclaim his own. He gasped as the realisation finally struck him- she loves him too.

I feel that I have always walked alone  
 but now that you're here with me  
there'll always be a place that I can go  
and suddenly our destiny has started to unfold

Ana stared out at the expanse in front of her, she sighed as her thoughts matched the unsteady rhythm of the waves that carried them to their destination. She shared her home with the man that she loved, and she suspected loved her back, yet neither of the pirates- who were afraid of nothing, but neither of them had the courage to tell the other how they felt about each other. When they were stood close to each other the emotions spoke for themselves and their love shone on their faces- but somehow she still needed the words. She knew that their love would be strong and everlasting, but for that to happen they had to start being honest with each other. Honesty and pirates did not go together.

_When you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told_

She seemed to have given him everything, but he had given her very little other than to put her life in danger and to cost her. He had never thanked her and he had never told her how she made him feel, yet somehow she stood by him and was always there for him. She had to be an angel to put up with him. He chuckled to himself, sure that if he had ever called her an angel he would receive a slap to the face for his trouble. She wanted everything from life that he did, the freedom of the seas, the life of a pirate. God he was lucky! Every time something happened and the pearl was under threat, Ana was right there beside him always supporting and always fighting his corner.

_Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
How can it be true  
Somebody to keep the dream alive  
The dream I found in you_

Ana turned around her hand grazing the rail on the edge of the deck. She had never truly felt love in her life, she came from a family where love was not readily given, when she had met Jack she had been captivated by his eyes, she had always believed the eyes to be the window of the soul, and Jack's burnt with passion yet behind that fiery gaze laid an insecurity and a vulnerability that had taken her a while to see.  Ever since she had recognised the depths behind Captain Jack Sparrow she had known that her place in life truly was right beside him.

**  
**_I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
When we touch, I realize  
That I found my place in heaven by your side_

As Jack scanned the deck his eyes locked onto to those of Ana, their eyes stayed stuck on each other, neither of them daring to blink in case it caused the spark to be lost. Eyes glinting off the sea behind her and highlighting the handsome features of her Captain, inhibitions momentarily lost and feelings fully on the surface Ana felt a smile come to her face. Jack blinked slightly taken aback by the warmth on his crew mate's face. His own eyes danced with merriment and joy just at the look of the woman he loved. His heart lifting and the weight of the World leaving his shoulders. He felt a glow take over him, for the first time in a long while feeling completely free and at ease with his life. Just to see her smile at him, and only at him made him feel something for the first time in his life, it made him feel happy.

****

_I could fly when you smile  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
To hear you call my name  
Now that I have finally found the one  
Who will be there for me eternally  
My everlasting sun_****

With a deep breath Jack relinquished his grip on the helm, knowing the seas would guide them safely for a few sort minutes, and he stepped towards the dark woman. Carefully he stopped immediately in front of her, and raised his suddenly shaking hand towards her calm face. Gently he pushed her hair to one side before caressing her cheek softly. Her eyes locked onto his, and if she looked hard enough she could see right into his heart, all of the shutters that were usually locked into place were up for once, and allowing her full access.

Suddenly our destiny has started to unfold  
When you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story love has ever told

Slowly as he put both arms around her he leaned towards her, as he did so Ana moved in closer to the Captain, unconsciously holding her breath in anticipation. After a second their lips touched, the sparks that had been building up for years literally flew and all at once their hearts moulded into one and they could no longer deny their feelings for each other.

****

_Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
How can it be true  
Somebody to keep the dream alive  
The dream I found in you_

As the kiss finished and their lips parted, neither pirate spoke, for words could not express what had just happened or what was going to happen next. All at once both of them were complete and all at once their souls were fixed and all of the pain from their individual pasts was healed as their love for each other overwhelmed them. Moments passed and still neither of them spoke, neither knew what to say that wouldn't spoil the moment. Around them the red sky glowed as the sun went down and the calming ocean bobbed them up and down carrying them safely along, the World seemed frozen in time at the momentous occasion.

I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side.

Just as the crew started clattering about, keen for evening meal to be slopped up, Jack finally found the words that he had been thinking for so long, and after one last deep breath to settle his nerves he managed to verbalise them over the lump of emotions in his throat.

"I love you Ana" he whispered, and the tears in her eyes gave him all the answers that he needed, and all at once their lips were joined again.**  
 **

**  
**_And when you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story love has ever told_

The end

Please review!!__


End file.
